Majo Kishi
by ozanlucifer
Summary: Dia lemah namun tidak terkalahkan. Chapter 5 sudah update yahh.
1. Chapter 1 : Si Murid Lemah

Disebuah tempat terdapat banyak mayat disana-sini dan juga banyak rumah yg terbakar, lalu ada sesesorang yang duduk diantara tumpukan mayat dengan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terciprat darah.

'Entah apakah yg kulakukan ini benar atau salah ini tapi ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, aku tidak akanmenyesali kejadian ini...' orang itu sambil berdiri lalu berjalan hingga sedikit demi sedikitmenghilang.

'mungkin'

CHAPTER 01

Di sebuah rumah yg kecil dan terdapat seseorang yg masih tidur dengan ciri-ciri berambut kuning jabrik dan terdapat tanda garis 3 di kedua pipinya, beberapa saat kemudian dia terbangun.

"Sudah pagi ya"

Lalu dia pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah beberapa saat dia keluar lalu dia membuka lemari baju, baju yg dia pakai satu set pakaian sekolah (bayangin aja baju sekolah laki-lakinya yg ada di DxD). Setelah itu dia makan di ruang makan, lalu selesai makan dan minum dia keluar rumah setelah mengunci pintu rumah sederhananya.

"Naruto!"

"Ahh.. Shika, ohayou" tampang datarnya.

"Ohayou Naruto, seperti biasa kau dengan muka datarmu"

"Hn"

"Huhhh.. Mendokusei"

Selama perjalanan keduanya hanya terdian sambil terus berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Lalu mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yg mereka tuju "Akademi Magic Knight School" adalah sekolah sihir dan juga kesatria yg paling maju diantara sekolah-sekolah lain, disini murid-murid diajarkan cara bertarung menggunakan senjata dan juga sihir.

Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah sampai didepan kelasnya.

1-E

Lalu meraka masuk dan duduk ditempat duduk mereka masing-masing, Naruto duduk dipojok belakang dekat jendela dengan Shikamaru, murid tercerdas dikelasnya atau mungkin satu sekolah namun dia pemalas dan tukang tidur.

TENG TONG

Bel masuk berbunyi, beberapa menit kemudian masuk lah guru, guru tersebut adalah guru killer dengan nama Morino Ibiki.

"Ohayou" Kata Guru

"Ohayou sensei" Murid serempak menjawab

"Hari ini kita tidak akan belajar ta..."

"HOREEE... HOREEEE.."

"DIAAAM!! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA MURID SIALAN!"

Para murid meneguk ludahnya dengan tatapan takut, kecuali Naruto yg biasa saja dan S hikamaru yg tertidur.

"Hari ini kita tidak akan belajar tapi kita akan mengadakan sparring dengan kelas 1-A" Kata Ibiki.

"Tapi sensei kita mana mungkin menang melawan kelas 1-A, kita memang bisa menggunakan sihir tapi itu hanya sebatas dasarnya saja karena kita hanya punya [Mana] yg sebatas rata-ratadibandingkan dengan kelas 1-A yg [Mana]-nya diatas rata-rata, kebanyakan dari kita fokus menggunakan senjata" Kata salah satu murid.

"Karena itulah, dalam sparring ini kalian akan belajar sesuatu yg sangat kalian butuhkan untuk diri kalian kedepannya" kata ibiki.

"Tap—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang kita pergi ke tempat sparring!"

"Ha'i, Ibiki-sensei" jawab malas para murid

Setelah itu murid-murid kelas 1-E pergi keluar kelas mengikuti Ibiki, tentunya juga Naruto dan juga Shikamaru yg dibangunkan Naruto.

Di tempat sparring, kelas 1-A sudah menunggu untuk melakukan sparring. Sesampainya kelas 1-E meraka langsung ditatap remeh oleh kelas 1-A.

"Akhirnya kelas lemah datang juga" celetuk salah satu murid 1-A

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" murid kelas 1-A tertawa

"Cihh.." kelas 1-E mendecih, mereka tidak bisa menjawab karena mereka tahu kelas mereka adalah yg terlemah dari kelas lain.

Di kelas 1-A sendiri terdapat beberapa murid unggulan yg masuk dengan ujian tertinggi 3 teratas,

1\. Uchiha Sasuke anak bangsawan Uchiha

2\. Uzumaki Menma anak bangsawan Uzumaki

3\. Senju Kyuubi anak bangsawan Senju

Dan masih ada banyak lagi murid-murid berbakat lainnya yg ada dikelas A.

"Saya Umino Iruka menjadi wasit dalam sparring kali ini, sparring kali ini akan dilihat langsung oleh kepala sekolah, beberapa guru yg sedang tidak mengajar dan juga beberapa siswa senior kalian" kata Iruka.

"Dalam sparring kali ini kalian boleh menggunakan kekuatan kalian tapi tidak boleh ada sampai melebihi batas, jika ada yg melanggar sparring akan dihentikan dan murid yg melanggar akan mendapat hukuman" lanjut Iruka.

"Paling hanya kelas 1-E saja yg babak belur" celetuk salah satu murid kelas 1-A.

"HAHAHAHAHA" kelas 1-A tertawa.

"DIAM!" setelah teriakan Iruka semua murid kelas 1-A terdiam meskipun masih ada beberapa yg masih menahan tawanya.

"Untuk sparring pertama--"

 **SKIP**

Setelah beberapa pertandingan yg semuanya dimenangkan oleh kelas 1-A, sedangkan murid dari kelas 1-E dalam keadaan babak belur meskipun sebagian masih ada yg hanya terluka sedikit karena lawan mereka cukup ramah dalam sparring, dan sekarang adalah sparring terakhir.

"Untuk sparring yg terakhir antara Namikaze Naruto melawan Uchiha Sasuke, untuk dua nama yg disebut harap segera ke ke lapangan" kata Iruka.

"Kasihan dia seorang deadlast harus melawan seorang dengan peringkat pertama dalam ujian sihir"

"HAHAHAHA... bukanya dia orang yg dalam ujian masuknya dengan peringkat terakhir"

Naruto terus melangkah kelapangan tanpa memperdulikan cemoohan dari orang-orang yg mengejeknya, sedangkan Sasuke sudah menunggu dilapangan.

 **TRIBUN PENONTON**

"Akhirnya tiba juga giliranya, aku penasaran apa yg akan dia lakukan?" kata salah satu guru.

"Ya, dia murid yg cukup menarik, dia menolak tawaran yg kita berikan" kata guru yg lain.

"Bagaimana menurut anda pak kepsek tentang pertandingan sparring ini?" tanya salah satu guru kepada kepsek.

"Entahlah, mungkin kita akan melihat sesuatu yg menarik dari sparring terakhir ini" jawab kepseksambil tersenyum.

 **Sementara di sisi lain tribun penonton**.

"Sebenarnya siapa 'dia' yg dimaksud oleh para guru? Sasuke kah? Karena tidak mungkin si bocah kuning itu yg mereka bicarakan, dari perkataan salah satu teman sekelasnya saja dia adalah seorang deadlast" kata salah satu dari siswa senior yg menonton.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja pertandingan ini, dari perkataan pak kepsek kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu yg menarik" jawab salah satu senior yg lain.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" kata salah seorang wanita bersurai putih.

"Ha'i, maafkan kami Hime-Sama" balas salah satu yg tadi berbicara.

 **KEMBALI KE LAPANGAN**

"Peraturan tetap sama dan pertandingan..."

"MULAI"

Naruto dan Sasuke tetap berdiri ditempat awalnya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah sebelum kau bernasib sama seperti teman sekelasmu yg LEMAH itu, aku itu Uchiha elit dan juga murid dengan angkatan kelas 1 paling berbakat di sekolah ini, apalagi kau adalah yg terlemah dari yg terlemah, aku bahkan bisa mengalahkanmu dalam beberapa detik" Kata Sasuke dengan sombongnya.

"Huft.. Kuberitahu kau dan teman sekelasmu beberapa hal, aku muak mendengar ocehan-ocehan kalian yg seolah-olah kalian adalah yg terhebat di alam semesta ini, seharusnya kalian tahu diatas langit masih ada langit" Balas Naruto dengan tampang datar.

"NANDATO TEMEE.. Sasuke hajar dia sampai dia memohon dan minta maaf kepada kita" balas salah satu siswa 1-A yg marah dengan perkataan naruto.

"Bukannya kau juga sama seolah-olah kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau itu si LEMAH mana mungkin bisa mengalahkanku yg Uchiha elit ini, tidak usah main kata-kata lagi aku akan langsung mengalahkanmu LEMAH" Kata Sasuke yg perkataannya makin sombong.

 **FIRE MAGIC : FIRE BALL**

Sasuke menembakan banyak sihir bola api ke arah Naruto, sedangkan sang lawan hanya terdiam namun tangannya sudah memegang pedang yg ada pada pinggangnya.

 **DUAAAARRR...**

 **DUAAAARRR...**

 **DUAAAARRR...**

 **DUAAAARRR...**

Asap menutupi tempat Naruto sehingga tidak terlihat apa yg terjadi sebenarnya dan juga tidak tahu apa yg terjadi dengan naruto.

"Berakhir sudah.. Iruka-Sensei pertandingan sudah berakhir" Kata Sasuke kepada Iruka dengan sombongnya, saat dia berbalik menuju ke arah luar lapangan yg dikiranya pertandingan sudah berakhir.

"Mau kemana Uchiha-san, pertandingan masih belum berakhir" ada suara di balik asap tempat naruto.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik melihat ke arah tempat Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat asap menghilang terlihatlah naruto dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa ada luka maupun goresan yg ada pada bajunya. Dan semua orang yg melihatnya pun terkaget, kecuali para guru.

'Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lolos dari bola api sebanyak itu? Seharusnya dia terluka parah' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali membuat sihir api tapi dengan intensitas yg sangat besar.

 **FIRE MAGIC : BIG FIRE BALL**

Naruto dengan tenang mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, setelah itu terlihat bahwa pedang yg dipakai naruto terdapat aura biru yg menyelimuti. Naruto menatap bola api besar itu dengan tenang lalu dia menebas pedangnya ke arah bola api tersebut sehingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian lalu meledak. Dan semua yg melihatnya kembali terkaget melihatnya termasuk para guru.

'Tidak mungkin'

'Bagaimana mungkin sihir seperti itu bisa dibelah menjadi dua?'

Banyaknya penonton dan para murid dari kelas 1-A maupun 1-E tidak percaya apa yg mereka lihat.

'Tidak mungkin sihir bola apiku bisa dibelah seperti itu? Apalagi intensitas sihirku yg barusan itu sangat besar' batin Sasuke yg terkaget.

Dalam keadaan yg masih kaget, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah berada didepannya dengan mengarahkan pukulan tangannya yg sudah dilapisi [Mana] ke arah perutnya, dan Sasuke pun terkena dengan telak serangan dari Naruto hingga membuatnya terlempar ke arah tembok sampai retak sehingga membuat Sasuke langsung pingsan.

Lalu Naruto kembali ke arah tempat teman sekelasnya berada, dan Iruka yg tersadar lebih awal dari kagetnya langsung membuat pengumuman.

"Pemenang dari sparring terakhir ini adalah..."

"Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 1-E"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Bagaimana pendapat kalian, ini adalah fic pertamaku, maaf kalau ada typo atau bahasanya kurang/masih Kaku atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu saya mohon maaf, saya masih newbie dalam hal ini jadi tolong maklumi.

Yang tidak suka fic saya jangan dibaca, back saja.

Untuk yg mau ngasih komen dan saran, saya respon dengan positif. Tapi kalau mau menjelek-jelekan saya ataupun fic saya pikir dulu pakai otak kalian, jangan seolah-olah kalian tuh udah yg terbaik.

Untuk upnya mungkin gk nentu, bisa 1 minggu, bisa 2 minggu, tergantung dari ide yg ada di otak saya, jika para reader ingin membantu saya dalam membuat cerita ini juga boleh kok.

Sekian dan terimakasih

ozanlucifer out :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Si Murid Lemah part 2

"Pemenang dari sparring terakhir ini adalah..."

"Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 1-E" Kata Iruka.

Banyak siswa melihat sparring ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya, karena yg mereka kira Sasuke bakal menang dengan mudah, tapi kenyataannya adalah Sasuke yg kalah dalam satu kali pukulan.

"Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke-kun kalah?" Celetuk salah satu siswa kelas A.

"Iya, si _'lemah'_ itu pasti melalukan kecurangan"

"Iya itu benar si _'lemah'_ itu tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan Sasuke"

"Menurutku tidak" Kata seorang siswa berambut merah aka Menma menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari semua teman sekelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu Menma-kun?" Tanya siswi kelas A.

"Yg kulihat dari pertandingan ini tidak ada kecurangan apapun ataupun hal-hal lain, jika memang benar dia melakukan kecurangan wasit dan para guru pun pasti mengetahuinya" Balas Menma

"Lalu bagaimana si _'lemah'_ itu bisa mengalahkan Sasuke-Kun?" Tanya siswi lain.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau" balas lagi Menma

 _'tapi aku juga kaget, dia mengalahkan Sasuke dalam satu pukulan, siapa dia sebenarnya'_ batin Menma sambil melihat Naruto yg berjalan ke arah teman sekelasnya.

 **SEMENTARA DI TRIBUN PENONTON**

"Aku salut dengan siswa yg bernama Naruto itu, dia menebas sihir dengan pedangnya yg sudah dialiri [Mana, dia mempunyai control [Mana] yg sempurna" Kata salah satu guru yg sedang merokok aka Asuma.

"Ya kau benar dan juga beberapa murid dari kelas 1-E dalam pengeluaran [Mana] itu sudah bagus meskipun masih sedikit jauh dari kata sempurna, sedangkan untuk kelas 1-A dalam pengeluaran [Mana] mereka terlalu ceroboh, jika dalam pertarungan yg sebenarnya mereka mungkin yg akan mati terlebih dahulu" Kata guru wanita aka Kurenai

"Sebenarnya apa saja yg sudah kau ajarkan pada murid kelasmu.." Kata Asuma sambil melihat ke kiri yg terlihat seseorang yg memakai masker dan juga sedang membaca entah buku apa.

"Kakashi?" Lanjut Asuma

Lalu orang yg bernama Kakashi itu menutup bukunya.

"Aku sudah mengajarkan apa yg harus dipelajari oleh murid-murid kelas 1 termasuk dalam mengontrol pengeluaran [Mana]" kata kakashi

"Lalu kenapa aku melihat mereka masih mengeluarkan sihir yg mempercepat seseorang kehabisan [Mana]?" Tanya Kurenai

"Jika kau mengajar di kelasku mungkin kau akan tahu bagaimana sifat mereka, kebanyakan mereka terlalu membanggakan bakat sihirnya hanya karena kapasitas [Mana] mereka lebih besar dari kelas lain dan juga beberapa murid menyombongkan gelar bangsawannya, meskipun masih ada beberapa yg masih mau mendengarkanku" Balas Kakashi

"Jadi begitu ya" Kata Asuma

"Lalu bagaimana menurut anda pak Kepsek?" Kata Kurenai yg bertanya kepada kepsek

"Ya pertandingan ini sangat menarik, hahaha" Balas Kepsek

Sementara Kurenai hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan dari kepsek yg ambigu.

 **DI SISI LAIN TRIBUN**

"D-dia mengalahkan murid paling jenius diangkatannya, dan juga aku baru pertama kali lihat kalau sihir bisa di tebas dengan senjata, bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Kata salah satu orang yg ada disana

"Aku juga baru pertama kali lihat, bagaimana menurut anda Hime-sama?" Kata murid disebelahnya sambil bertanya pada orang yg dipanggil hime.

"Dia membuatku cukup tertarik, bisakah kalian mencarikan info tentang dia?" Balas orang yg dipanggil Hime sambil bertanya.

"Ha'i, akan kami carikan info tentang dia Hime-sama" balas salah satu orang yg ada disebelahnya

 **SEMENTARA DI PINGGIR LAPANGAN KELAS 1-E**

"N-naruto, b-bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan Sasuke?" Tanya salah satu murid teman sekelasnya

"Hn, dia hanya lengah" balas naruto

 _'Jawaban macam apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali'_ batin semua teman sekelasnya dengan sweatdrop.

"Murid-muridku sekalian, karena kebanyakan dari kalian terluka kalian dibolehkan pulang dan segera obati luka kalian" Kata Ibiki.

"USO, SENSEI SEJAK KAPAN ANDA MENJADI BAIK?" Kata murid 1-E serempak

"Kalian mengejekku ya? kalian ingin sesuatu yg lebih buruk dari luka yg kalian dapatkan, Hm?" Kata Ibiki dengan tatapan yg menyeramkan.

Para murid 1-E ketakutan dan membuat mereka pergi untuk pulang.

"Huft.. dasar murid sialan" gumam Ibiki.

"Dan kuucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu Namikaze Naruto" Kata Ibiki sambil melihat Naruto

"Hn, Arigatou sensei" Balas Naruto sambil berjalan untuk pulang.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Di Akademi terjadi kegemparan setelah mendengar kabar murid terlemah mengalahkan murid terkuat dalam sebuah sparring.

"Hey, sudah dengar kalau murid yg katanya murid jenius dan terkuat angkatan kelas 1 Uchiha Sasuke dikalahkan oleh murid terlemah diangkatan kelas 1?" Kata murid 1

"Ehh.. masa?" kata murid 2

"Iya benar, kalau gak salah murid yg mengalahkan Sasuke itu berada di kelas 1-E" Kata Murid 1.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya murid 2.

"Kalau tidak salah.. Namikaze Naruto" balas murid 1.

SEMENTARA DI KELAS 1-E

Di kelas 1-E sudah berkumpul semua murid termasuk Naruto yg sedang terdiam dan Shikamaru yg tertidur. Setelah beberapa saat pintu kelas terbuka dan memperlihatkan Ibiki yg datang masuk.

"Ohayou" Kata Ibiki

"Ohayou, sensei" Balas para murid

"Untuk sekarang aku akan membahas tentang pertandingan kemarin, ada yg tahu kenapa kalian bisa kalah?" Kata Ibiki sambil bertanya to the point kepada muridnya

"Itu karena kita kalah dalam jumlah [Mana] untuk mengeluarkan sihir dan juga tidak bisa mendekati lawan karena kita hanya bisa menyerang menggunakan pedang yg bertype serangan jarak dekat sedangkan lawan menggunakan sihir dengan type serangan jarak jauh" Jawab salah satu murid panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa menang?" Tanya Ibiki

"..." para murid terdiam

"Apa kau tahu kelemahan mereka, Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Ibiki kepada Naruto.

Lalu para murid pun melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Itu karena control dalam menggunakan [Mana]" Balas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Ibiki.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci Namikaze-san? Jujur aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" Kata salah satu murid bertanya dan semuanya pun kembali penasaran.

"Karena murid dari kelas 1-A mengeluarkan sihir mereka dengan sembrono tanpa memikirkan kapasitas [Mana] yg mereka miliki, jika dalam sebuah pertarungan yg sebenarnya mereka akan kalah oleh orang yg mampu mengeluarkan sihir dengan [Mana] yg dikeluarkan secara baik" Ucap Naruto.

Murid lain yg mendengar perkataan Naruto ada benarnya. Namun dalam pikiran mereka masih ada yg membuat mereka penasaran yaitu bagaimana dia bisa membuat sihir terbelah oleh senjata.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menebas sihir dengan sebuah senjata?" tanya siswa lain yg penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto yg mampu membelah sihir.

"Apa kalian tahu jika [Mana] tidak hanya digunakan untuk mengeluarkan sihir tapi juga bisa dialirkan ke sebuah benda?" Naruto malah berbalik tanya kepada teman sekelasnya

Para murid teman sekelasnya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"[Mana] bisa kita alirkan ke sebuah benda yg kita inginkan" Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Kalian lihatlah pedang ini dan aku akan mengalirkan [Mana] ku ke pedang ini" Lanjut Naruto

Lalu terlihatlah sebuah pendar biru di pedang Naruto dan para murid pun sedikit kaget melihatnya. Setelah beberapa saat naruto pun menghilangkan [Mana] nya dan pedang kembali seperti semula.

"Jika kita bisa mengalirkan [Mana] ke sebuah benda seperti yg barusan aku perlihatkan, bukan tidak mungkin untuk menebas sebuah sihir seperti yg kulakukan kemarin, lalu jika kau bisa mengontrol pengeluaran [Mana] maka sihir yg dikeluarkan bisa sedikit menghemat [Mana, metode ini cocok untuk orang yg mempunyai [Mana] yg dibawah rata-rata" Kata Naruto panjang lebar

"Sepertinya kau tahu lebih banyak dalam pengontrolan mengeluarkan [Mana, Namikaze?" Kata Ibiki

"Ya aku banyak bereksperimen saat berlatih dan hasilnya cukup memuaskanku" Balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita akan ke tempat untuk latihan dan Naruto yg akan menjadi mentornya" Kata Ibiki

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Karena disini hanya kau yg tahu tentang pengontrolan mengeluarkan [Mana]" Balas Ibiki

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yg lain, apa mereka mau kalau aku yg jadi mentornya?" Tanya Naruto

Ibiki melihat kearah murid-muridnya.

"Apakah ada yg mau protes?" Tanya Ibiki

"..." Murid-murid hanya terdiam

"Aku anggap tidak ada, jadi bagaimana Namikaze?"

"Huhhhh... tidak ada pilihan lain lagi untukku, bukan?" Balas Naruto dengan menghela nafas.

 **SKIP TEMPAT LATIHAN**

Semua murid kelas 1-E sudah berkumpul di tempat latihan kecuali Ibiki yg dipanggil keruangan kepsek. Naruto berdiri menghadap ke teman sekelasnya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, sebelum mengontrol pengeluaran [Mana] dalam menggunakan sihir kita akan latihan mengeluarkan [Mana] ke sebuah benda" Kata Naruto

"Coba kalian keluarkan pedang kalian lalu alirkan [Mana] kalian" Lanjut Naruto.

Semua teman sekelas Naruto mencobanya namun tidak ada satupun yg berhasil.

"Namika-" Ucapan murid tersebut terpotong

"Naruto, panggil saja Naruto" Kata Naruto

"N-Naruto-san kenapa kami tidak bisa mengeluarkan [Mana] ke pedang kita?" Tanya murid tersebut

"Itu karena kalian tidak membayangkannya dan tidak konsentrasi" Balas Naruto

"Lalu bagaimana melakukannya?" Tanya kembali murid tersebut

"Shikamaru bisa kau menjelaskannya?" Naruto tidak menjawab malah bertanya ke teman pemalasnya

"Mendokusei.. saat mengalirkan [Mana] ke sebuah benda yg harus kalian lakukan adalah konsentrasi dan juga membayangkan ada sebuah energi yg mengalir ke benda yg kita pegang" Kata Shikamaru

Lalu para murid pun mencobanya.

"Yatta berhasil.." teriak salah satu murid

"Are, kenapa hilang lagi?" bingung murid tersebut

"Itu karena kau kurang konsentrasi fujibayashi-san, tidak apa kan kalau ku panggil seperti itu?" Kata Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-san" Jawab Fujibayashi sambil tersenyum

"Sekarang lakukan lagi dan konsentrasi" Kata Naruto

Lalu murid yg bernama fujibayashi kembali mencobanya dan hasilnya pedangnya mengalir [Mana] meskipun tidak lama, setidaknya lebih lama dari yg tadi. Lalu murid yg lain pun mencobanya.

 **SKIP WAKTU ISTIRAHAT**

TENG TONG

Terlihat beberapa orang tergeletak kelelahan setelah berlatih mengeluarkan [Mana] ke sebuah benda.

"Sekarang kalian beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi" Kata Naruto

"Shika ayo kita ke kantin!" Naruto sambil memanggil Shikamaru dan Lee

 **SKIP DI KANTIN**

Naruto dan Shikamaru terlihat sedang memakan makanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat ada yg mendekati bangku yg Naruto dan Shika tempati.

"Yo, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Kata orang tersebut dengan ciri-ciri berambut merah

"Ya, silahkan jika anda tidak malu bersama kami yg Uzumaki-san" Kata Naruto.

"Tidak kok, tenang santai saja dan bisakan kalian memanggilku Menma saja? agak sedikit canggung saat kalian memanggil margaku" Kata Menma lalu Menma melihat kearah Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Namikaze Naruto"

"Yoroshiku Shikamaru-san dan juga Naruto-san, tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggil seperti itu?" Kata Menma.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa" Kata Shika dan Naruto

Setelah itu mereka banyak mengobrol sampai waktu istirahat habis.

TENG TONG

"Ahh.. bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku ke kelas duluan, kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi Shikamaru-san dan juga Naruto-san" Kata Menma dan dibalas oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto dengan mengangguk

Setelah itu Menma pergi ke kelasnya, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Shikamaru pun pergi ke kelasnya.

SKIP PULANG SEKOLAH

TENG TONG

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup kita lanjutkan lagi lusa" Kata Ibiki

"Ha'i, sensei" Balas murid

Setelah itu Ibiki pun pergi dari kelas 1-E.

"Naruto-san" Kata salah satu murid

"Iya, ada apa Fujibayashi-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Etto.. Kapan kita latihan lagi?" Tanya Fujibayashi

"Besok bukannya hari libur, kalian tidak ingin istirahat?" Tanya Naruto

Teman sekelas Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Asal kami bisa bertambah kuat sedikit demi sedikit meskipun tidak istirahat di hari libur, supaya kami bisa berpartisipasi dalam Festival Sihir antar kelas yg akan diadakan 3 bulan lagi dan menjadi salah satu dari 5 orang yg mewakili sekolah dalam The God Magic" Kata salah satu murid panjang lebar

"Huftt... Baiklah" balas Naruto dengan pasrah

"Lalu diantara kalian ada yg punya tempat untuk latihan?" Tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau ditempatku saja?" kata salah seorang yg baru datang lalu diikuti seorang wanita yg berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Menma?" Bingung Naruto ada apa murid dengan peringkat 2 di angkatan kelas 1 datang ke kelasnya.

"Bagaimana latihannya di tempatku saja? Aku juga ingin berlatih dengan kalian dan juga ingin berteman dengan kalian" Kata Menma dengan senyumannya

"Apa kau yakin? Kau berbeda kelas dengan kami, kelasmu itu kelas yg terdiri dari orang-orang elit sedangkan kelas kami hanyalah orang-orang biasa" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak kok aku tidak keberatan dan juga aku tidak menyukai kelasku, mereka terlalu sombong dan aku dan sepupuku tidak menyukai orang yg sombong akan kekuatan dan gelar bangsawannya" Kata Menma

"Aku malah kagum dan menyukai sifat kalian yg ingin menjadi kuat, sementara murid kelas 1-A hampir semuanya malas untuk berlatih hanya karena mereka berada di kelas unggulan dan juga mereka terlalu menyombongkan gelar bangsawannya apalagi Sasuke aku tidak menyukai sifatnya yg suka menindas orang-orang yg ada dibawahnya" Lanjut Menma

Murid dari kelas 1-E hanya terdiam dengan penjelasan dari Menma, mereka sedikit terkejut dengan sifat asli dari Menma yg dikira oleh mereka bahwa menma adalah orang yg sombong namun kata sombong dibuang jauh oleh mereka setelah mendengar perkataan Menma.

"Jadi, maukah kalian menerima tawaranku?" Tanya Menma kepada murid kelas 1-E.

"Aku tidak masalah, lalu apakah kalian akan menerima tawaran dari Menma?" Kata Naruto lalu bertanya ke teman sekelasnya.

"Ya, kalau Uzumaki-san tidak masalah kami akan terima tawarannya" Kata salah satu murid.

"Yokatta, jadi besok kalian tinggal datang ke rumahku" Kata Menma yg juga dibarengi senyuman.

"Kenapa harus kerumahmu dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok kalian akan tahu" balas Menma dengan Senyumannya.

"Baiklah, kami akan datang" Balas Naruto.

"Yosh, sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan lagi diriku meskipun kalian sudah tahu, namaku Uzumaki Menma, kalian bisa memanggilku menma, Yoroshiku minna-san" Menma memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan wanita yg ada dibelakangku.." Ucapan menma dipotong oleh gadis dibelakangnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Karin, kalian bisa memanggilku Karin, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" Kata Karin dengan memperkenalkan dirinya dan sore itu mereka berkenalan dan pulang bersama ke rumahnya masing-masing.

TO BE CONTINUED

Bagaimana menurut kalian, mengecewakan kah.. Maaf jika chap 2 ini mengecewakan, saya akan berusaha lagi di chapter2 selanjutnya.

Jika ada kata2 yg salah atau typo, atau apalah yg ada kesalahannya.. tolong beritahu saya, saya akan respon dengan positif dan memperbaikinya, saya masih tahap belajar dalam membuat fanfic, ini fic pertama saya.

sekian dan terima kasih

ozanlucifer out :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Kisah Dimulai

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat beberapa orang berkumpul di meja bundar, dan mereka seperti orang-orang penting dan wajah mereka yang hanya terlihat siluetnya saja tertutupi bayangan hitam.

"Jadi bagaimana kandidat untuk murid kelas satu masuk kebagian Dewan OSIS kita?"

"Hasilnya cukup memuaskan, beberapa kandidat cocok untuk Dewan OSIS kita diantaranya Sasuke, Menma, Gaara, Sakura, Karin"

"Tunggu bukannya Uchiha Sasuke kalah oleh murid terlemah diangkatannya?"

"Ahh.. iya aku ingat kemarin kelas 1-A melakukan sparring dengan kelas 1-E dan Uchiha Sasuke melawan murid terlemah diangkatannya kalau tidak salah namanya.."

"Namikaze Naruto" Kata salah satu orang diruangan tersebut dengan ciri-ciri berambut pirang.

"Ahh.. iya Namikaze Naruto itu dia namanya"

"Tidak biasanya kau mengingat nama orang, Arthuria-Hime?"

"Tidak juga aku hanya ingat karena kemarin aku menonton sparring kelas 1-A dan 1-E, Kaicho" Balas Arthuria.

"Namikaze Naruto, ya.. bisakah kalian masukan dia ke kandidat untuk masuk ke Dewan OSIS kita?" Tanya sang Kaicho kepada orang-orang diruangan tersebut dengan wajah tersenyum dan tentu saja mendapat reaksi terkejut semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut kecuali Arthuria yang kalem.

"T-tunggu dulu kaicho, kita adalah Organisasu penting di Sekolah, kita selalu merekrut murid-murid berbakat dari tiap tahunnya"

"Iya Kaicho, Namikaze Naruto itu murid terlemah diangkatan murid kelas satu sekarang"

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa menang melawan seorang murid berbakat dan jenius diangkatannya? kalian tentu tahu kenapa Uchiha Sasuke bisa berada diperingkat satu diangkatannya karena dia seorang jenius sama seperti kakaknya bahkan mungkin dia bisa melebihi kakaknya" Kata sang Kaicho.

"I-itu pasti hanya kebetulan dan mungkin Sasuke mengalah kepada Namikaze Naruto"

"Mengalah katamu?" Balas Sang Kaichou dengan nada berat dan mendapat tatapan takut dari semua orang diruangan tersebut.

"Dari yang aku tahu rumor tentang Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang menyombongkan kapasitas [Mana]nya dan gelar bangsawannya, dia juga selalu menindas orang-orang dibawahnya yang lemah, jika memang dia mengalah terhadap murid terlemah kurasa tidak mungkin" lanjut Sang Kaicho.

Tidak ada yang membalas perkataan dari sang Kaicho, karena kata-kata dari Kaicho tidak ada yang salah, Uchiha Sasuke suka menindas orang yang dibawahnya yang lebih lemah darinya.

"Masukan nama Namikaze Naruto atau kalian akan berurusan denganku" Kata Kaichou dan mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari orang-orang diruangannya.

"T-tapi Kai-"

"Tidak ada yang protes lagi, ini sudah keputusanku jika ada yang ingin protes lagi akan berurusan denganku" Kata sang Kaichou menyela perkataan dari orang yang ingin protes.

"Rapat hari ini selesai sekarang bubar" lanjut Kaicho

"Ha'i" Balas orang diruangan tersebut sambil berdiri dengan tangan kanan bersilang di dada. Setelah kepergian semua orang-orang dari ruangan tersebut kecuali Kaicho dan Arthuria.

"Ada apa Arthuria-Hime? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Kata Kaicho.

"Kenapa kau ingin memasukan Namikaze Naruto ke dalam Dewan OSIS kita, Munakata Reishi?" Balas Arthuria balik bertanya.

"Huftt... tidak ada alasan khusus aku hanya ingin tahu Namikaze Naruto itu seperti apa? sampai bisa membuat Arthuria-Hime menjadi tertarik kepadanya, aku juga jadi penasaran dengannya" balas kaicho dengan tersenyum menggoda kepada Arthuria.

"huhh.. terserah kau" balas ketus Arthuria kepada kaicho lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Dan diruangan tersebut hanya tinggal Munakata Reishi yang masih tersenyum setelah kepergian Arthuria.

'Namikaze Naruto, apakah kau akan membawa perubahan pada sekolah ini' batin sang Kaicho.

 ** _SKIP_**

TRAK

TRAK

Terdapat suara boken yang saling beradu, dan terlihatlah murid kelas 1-E yang sedang latihan sparring, disana juga terdapat Naruto, Menma dan Karin yang sedang melihat murid kelas 1-E berlatih.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu Menma dan juga Karin telah menyediakan tempat untuk latihan" Kata Naruto dengan membungkukkan badannya kepada Menma dan juga Karin.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku juga senang dengan ini aku punya banyak teman lagipula ibuku juga senang melihatku membawa banyak teman untuk berlatih" balas menma.

"Iya, Naruto-kun tidak usah menunduk seperti itu kami juga senang dapat membantu kalian" Kata Karin dengan wajah tersenyum yang sangat manis.

"Tapi kalau kau mau berterima kasih padaku, maukah kau mengajari aku dan juga karin cara mengontrol [Mana]? kau juga tahu kelas kami memang terdiri dari orang-orang yg kapasitas [Mana]nya sedikit lebih besar dari murid biasa namun buruk dalam mengontrolnya" Kata menma panjang lebar yang sedikit memohon dengan membungkukan badanya diikuti oleh karin.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian" Balas Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum dan diikuti dengan berdirinya menma dan juga karin dengan wajah senang plus karin dengan pipi bersemu melihat senyuman Naruto, menma yang melihat sepupunya bersemu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Menma.." panggil seorang wanita yang ternyata ibunya Menma aka Uzumaki Kushina.

"Hai, Okaa-sama ada apa?" balas menma sambil bertanya.

"Suruh semuanya berhenti latihan, ibu sudah nyuruh pelayan menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang" Suruh Kushina.

"Hai, Okaa-sama.." Balas Menma.

"Hei minna, hentikan dulu latihannya kita makan dulu" Menma berteriak kepada teman-temannya dan itu menghentikan latihan mereka lalu menghampiri menma dan ibunya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan, Kushina-sama?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Tenang saja, aku malah senang karena menma membawa kalian kesini, karena menma tidak pernah membawa teman-temannya kesini" Balas Kushina dengan wajah tersenyum dan itu menyebabkan semua laki-laki kecuali menma terpana melihat senyumannya terutama Naruto.

 _'Entah kenapa melihat ibu Menma aku seperti sudah pernah bertemu dengannya'_ batin Naruto dengan wajah melamun dan Karin menyadari Naruto sedang melamun lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Eh.. ahh tidak apa-apa kok Karin, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Balas Naruto dengan sedikit terkaget saat Karin bertanya.

"Ohh.."

Dan setelah itu semuanya makan siang yang dibuat oleh pelayan dengan lahap dan membuat Kushina sebagai ibu Menma tersenyum senang dan bahagia melihat semua teman-teman anaknya makan dengan lahap, lalu dia melirik ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan.

Setelah makan siang mereka kembali melanjutkan latihannya, namun Naruto menyuruh mereka berkumpul terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali latihan.

"Sebelum melanjutkan latihan, aku ingin bertanya apakah semuanya sudah bisa mengeluarkan [Mana] kalian ke pedang?" Kata Naruto bertanya.

"Kami sudah bisa melakukannya meskipun tidak bertahan lama sepertimu" jawab salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Begitu ya, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian Menma, Karin?" Kata Naruto lalu melihat Menma dan Karin.

"Aku masih belum bisa mengeluarkan [Mana] ke pedang karena dengan keadaanku sekarang yang susah dalam mengeluarkannya" Kata Menma

"Aku sudah bisa namun tidak lama, setelah bisa mengeluarkan [Mana] ke pedang dalam 1 detik langsung hilang" Kata Karin.

"Untuk Menma mungkin kau tidak membayangkannya" Kata Naruto.

"Maksudmu? Apakah kau bisa menjelaskannya?" Tanya Menma bingung.

"Begini kau pegang pedangmu lalu bayangkan sebuah energi mengalir ke pedangmu sebelum itu lebih baik coba dengan sebuah boken terlebih dahulu" Balas Naruto.

Lalu Menma mencoba apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, dia memegang boken lalu dia memejamkan matanya dan boken yang dia pegang sedikit demi sedikit bokennya diselubungi dengan pendar berwarna biru setelah beberapa saat boken tersebut sudah sepenuhnya diselubungi pendar atau energi [Mana] lalu menma mebuka matanya.

"Woww... jadi seperti ini.. Eh.. kok hilang" Kata menma yang awalnya sedikit takjub lalu digantikan dengan wajah bingung setelah bokennya tidak lagi diselubungi oleh [Mana] nya.

"Bagus, sekarang kau hanya perlu melatih konsentrasimu, untuk semuanya juga termasuk karin kalian semua sekarang melatih konsentrasi kalian dengan terus mengeluarkan [Mana] kalian hingga kalian bisa mengeluarkan [Mana] kalian ke boken kalian dengan sesuka hati" Kata Naruto dengan panjang lebar dan semuanya mengikuti instruksi dari Naruto dengan terus mengeluarkan [Mana] nya ke boken masing-masing yang mereka pegang.

Sedangkan beberapa meter dari tempat latihan terlihat Kushina sedang melihat anaknya dan juga anak sepupunya berlatih bersama teman-temannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang memberi instruksi kepada Menma dan yang lainnya aka Namikaze Naruto.

 _'Namikaze Naruto, apakah kau adalah anak mereka?'_ batin Kushina dengan wajah yg sedikit sedih.

TBC

maaf baru bisa update saya disibukkan di dunia nyata dengan pekerjaan saya, semoga update ini bisa sedikit menghibur kekecewaan kalian yg menunggu fic ini update.

saya tidak bisa membalas review nya, untuk g memberi saran terimakasih semoga bisa menjadi hal positive untuk saya untuk meneruskan fic ini.

ozanlucifer out :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Gadis Terkuat part 1

Di Kelas 1-A yang memang terdapat banyak murid unggulan termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang disebut oleh para guru dan juga teman seangkatannya si jenius yang penuh ambisi. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Uzumaki Menma dan juga Uzumaki Karin yang berjalan dengan santai kearah bangku mereka masing-masing. Menma dan juga Karin yang memang tidak menyukai sifat teman-teman sekelasnya memilih sebangku daripada harus sebangku dengan mereka yang sombong.

"Menma, kulihat kemarin para murid sampah datang kerumahmu? Apakah mereka semua datang untuk mengemis kepada Hokage-sama dan Kushina-sama.. hahaha" Kata salah satu murid lalu teman-teman sekelas yang lainnya hanya ikut tertawa mendengar ocehan salah satu teman mereka dan ada beberapa yang memilih terdiam sedangkan Menma dan Karin hanya menahan amarahnya mendengar teman baru mereka dilecehkan.

"Tidak, aku yang menyuruh mereka datang ke rumahku untuk latihan" Balas Menma dengan nada yang sedikit menahan amarah dan jawaban dari Menma menghentikan tawa mereka.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku pasti salah dengar kan, Menma-kun?" Kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Haruno-san, Menma memang menyuruh murid kelas 1-E untuk datang ke rumahnya, apa ada masalah?" Bukan Menma yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tapi Karin. Jawaban dari Karin tentu saja membuat kaget semua murid kelas 1-A, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membawa para sampah itu ke rumahmu, Menma? Mereka tidak pantas bersama dengan kita para murid jenius kelas 1-A, mereka hanya para sampah yang seharusnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini" Kata Sasuke yang sedikit menyentak dan itu membuat Menma tertawa yang membuat semuanya kecuali Karin terheran dengan Menma.

"HAHAHAHA..." Menma yang masih tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Menma? Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu" Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan dan itu menghentikan tawa dari Menma.

"Ya, kau memang mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu Uchiha.. HAHAHA" balas Menma dengan diakhiri kembali dengan tawanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Sasuke yang bingung dengan perkataan Menma.

"Kau mengatakan mereka itu sampah, berarti kau lebih rendah dari sampah Uchiha Sasuke"

"APA MAKSUDMU, UZUMAKI MENMA?" Tanya kembali Sasuke dengan penuh amarah yang tersinggung dengan perkataan Menma dan itu membuat Menma berdiri membuat mereka saling menatap dengan tajam.

"Bukannya kau kalah dalam satu pukulan oleh Namikaze Naruto, salah satu murid kelas 1-E yang kau sebut sampah, bukannya itu berarti... kau lebih buruk daripada sampah Uchiha Sasuke" Balas

Menma dengan sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Menma.." Kata Sasuke dengan pelan.

"..." Menma tidak menjawab tapi menatap Sasuke dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Apa kau ingin MATI?" Kata Sasuke yang dikelilingi dengan aura yang mematikan untuk murid seangkatannya dan itu membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menjauhi Sasuke yang sedang marah dengan aura mematikannya kecuali Menma yang mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menahan tekanan aura Sasuke.

'Tidak sia-sia aku berlatih kontrol [Mana]' batin Menma.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Naruto, apa kegunaan dari mengontrol [Mana] dengan sempurna dalam sebuah pertarungan?" Tanya Menma kepada Naruto._

 _"Kegunaan dari mengontrol [Mana] dalam sebuah pertarungan adalah kau dapat mengeluarkan kapasitas sihir semaumu tanpa harus takut terkuras dengan cepat dalam mengeluarkan [Mana] dan juga kau dapat menahan tekanan [Mana] yang dikeluarkan musuh meskipun musuh sedikit lebih kuat darimu" Balas pertanyaan Menma dari Naruto._

 ** _END_**

'Terima Kasih Naruto, telah memberi tahuku suatu hal yang penting saat harus bertarung dengan seseorang dan juga terima kasih telah melatihku dalam mengontrol [Mana]' batin Menma dengan wajah tersenyum.

Sasuke terus menatap tajam Menma dan membuat matanya bertambah satu tomoe yang sekarang menjadi tiga tomoe. Sasuke terus memberi tekanan kepada Menma namun tidak berhasil sama sekali malah membuat teman-teman sekelasnya yang terkena akibatnya malah ada yang sampai pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke kecuali Karin yang sama seperti Menma mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menahan tekanan kekuatan Sasuke meskipun seluruh badannya sedikit bergetar yang masih mendapat efek dari tekanan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat tangannya kedepan ke arah Menma seperti ingin mengeluarkan Sihir, Menma yang juga telah siap mengeluarkan sihirnya jika Sasuke benar-benar mengeluarkan sihir kepadanya.

FIRE MA-

MOKU-

"HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA"

Seseorang menghentikan Sasuke dan juga Menma saat mereka akan mengeluarkan sihir dengan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat berat yang hanya diarahkan kepada Menma dan Sasuke dan itu membuat mereka berdua menundukan badan mereka hingga ke lantai karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Membuat keributan dan juga hampir mengeluarkan sihir dilingkungan sekolah, apa kalian ingin dihukum?" Kata orang tersebut yang mempunyai rambut putih yang melawan gravitasi dan wajah yang ditutup dengan masker dari bawah dagu sampai hidung.

"Kakashi-sensei" seru para murid kecuali Menma dan Sasuke yang masih dibawah tekanan Kakashi lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia menghentikan tekanannya kepada dua muridnya.

Setelah Kakashi menghentikan tekanannya, Menma dan Sasuke berkeringat banyak karena menahan tekanan dari guru wali kelasnya.

"HAH... HAH..."

'tekanannya sangat kuat, kalau saja Kakashi-sensei tidak menghentikannya aku mungkin sudah pingsan dengan tekanannya saja' batin Menma.

"HAH.. HAH.."

'Aku masih lemah, aku hampir pingsan hanya dengan tekanan kekuatannya saja.. SIAL' batin Sasuke sambil melihat Kakashi dengan wajah kesal.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kakashi kepada murid-muridnya lalu Karin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari awal hingga kedatangannya.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Karin, Kakashi menyuruh semua muridnya juga termasuk murid yang baru bangun dari pingsannya duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita tidak akan belajar" Kata Kakashi dengan tenang.

Para murid hanya terdiam karena mereka tahu gurunya tersebut masih belum selesai bicara.

"Tapi kita akan mengevaluasi kalian para murid jenius SAMPAH" perkataan dari Kakashi sedikit menyentak mereka karena gurunya tersebut jarang marah meskipun memang Kakashi biasanya selalu tegas ataupun mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakiti hati mereka.

"A-apa maksud Kakashi-sensei?" tanya salah satu muridnya dengan suara yang seperti ketakutan lalu diikuti anggukan dari para murid yang lain meskipun mereka takut dengan Kakashi yang sedang marah, namun mereka masih tidak terima dengan perkataannya.

"Karena itu adalah julukan kalian dari para guru untuk kalian" balas Kakashi dengan enteng dan itu sekali lagi menyentak para murid kelas 1-A.

"Kalian memang jenius dalam hal kekuatan tapi kelakuan kalian seperti orang bodoh.." Kata Kakashi.

"Jika aku bandingkan dengan kelas 1-E yang kalian sebut sampah, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau mereka lebih baik dari kalian" Lanjut Kakashi dan itu mendapat tatapan terkejut dari para muridnya.

"Mereka memang lebih lemah dari kalian, tapi mereka tidak pernah mengeluh dengan keadaan mereka sekarang karena mereka punya tekad untuk meraih puncak tidak seperti kalian hanya bisa diam ditempat seolah-olah kalian sudah tidak dapat dikejar oleh orang-orang yang ada dibawah kalian" Kata Kakashi panjang lebar.

"CAMKAN DALAM DIRI KALIAN, ORANG BAWAH BISA MEMBALIKKAN KEADAAN" Kata Kakashi dengan penuh penekanan dalam perkataannya.

"Karena sebentar lagi istirahat, renungkan perkataanku dalam pikiran kalian jika kalian masih seperti sekarang kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun di masa depan nanti. Sampai jumpa di pelajaran yang akan datang" Kata Kakashi sambil keluar dari ruangan kelas 1-A.

Sementara didepan ruangan kelas 1-A terdapat seseorang yang bersandar ditembok.

"Apakah perkataanmu tidak terlalu kejam, Kakashi. Mereka bisa saja down dan tidak akan bangkit lagi setelah mendengar perkataanmu" Kata orang tersebut.

"Semua ada pada diri mereka, apakah mereka bisa membuang tekanan murid jenius ataukah tidak itu tergantung mereka. Tapi mungkin tidak akan berlaku bagi Menma dan juga Karin, mereka sepertinya menemukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua bisa terhindar dari tekanan itu" Kata Kakashi dengan wajah yang facepalm.

"Huhhh... kau tidak pernah berubah Kakashi"

"Bukannya kau juga sama, Obito. Meskipun kebodohanmu sedikit berkurang" Kata Kakashi sambil mengejek orang yang disebut Obito.

TWICH

"NANDATO KAKASHI-TEME" dengan urat kekesalannya sambil menunjuk Kakashi yang malah membaca buku icha-icha.

"Kau kenapa, Obito?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

TWICH

TWICH

"KA-KA-..."

"Ahh.. Tsunade-sama" Kakashi dengan kepala sedikit menunduk lalu diikuti Obito.

"Tsunade-sama semoga harimu menyenangkan" Kata Obito namun karena tidak ada balasan dia mengangkat kepalanya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa lalu dia melihat ke arah tempat Kakashi tapi orangnya sudah tidak ada dan itu membuat Obito semakin kesal dengan Kakashi.

"AWAS SAJA KAU KAKASHI" dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang sedikit diangkat.

 ** _SCENE CHANGE Kelas 1-E_**

TENG TONG

TENG TONG

"Pelajaran saya akhiri, pelajari lagi bab tentang sihir [ILLUSION] minggu depan kita akan bahas lagi lebih lanjut. Sampai jumpa dipertemuan selanjutnya" Kata sang Guru yang mengajar dikelas yang ternyata adalah Kurenai.

"Naruto, apa kau bisa membantuku untuk membawa buku-buku ini?" Kata Kurenai memanggil Naruto lalu menanyakan apa bisa membantu dirinya.

"Ha'i, sensei" Balas Naruto mengiyakan suruhan dari Kurenai.

Lalu Naruto mendakati bangku yang terdapat buku-buku tebal bekas pelajaran yang baru saja dipelajari.

"Apa hanya ini saja, sensei?" Kata Naruto.

"Ya, hanya itu saja" balas Kurenai.

"Sensei, tunggu sebentar" Kata Naruto dan diberi anggukan oleh Kurenai, lalu Naruto membalikkan badanya kearah teman sebangkunya.

"Shika kau duluan ke kantin nanti aku menyusul setelah membantu Kurenai-sensei" Kata Naruto lalu dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Shikamaru.

Setelah itu Kurenai pun keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya, diperjalan menuju ruangan guru mereka berdua banyak mengobrol tentang pelajaran yang baru saja dipelajari, karena tidak terasa mereka mengobrol diperjalanan hingga hampir tidak menyadari ruangan guru yang hampir terlewat jika saja Naruto tidak menyadari kalau sudah sampai di depan ruangan guru.

"Terima Kasih, Naruto" Kata Kurenai dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ha'i, sama-sama Kurenai-sensei. Jika perlu bantuan lagi saya siap membantu, kalau begitu saya pamit ke kantin dulu" Kata Naruto.

"Ya, kau bisa pergi sekarang, Naruto" Kata Kurenai yang masih dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Jaa Ne, Kurenai-sensei" lalu Naruto pun pergi ke luar menuju ke kantin.

"Ada apa denganmu Kure-chan? Apa kau su..." Kata seseorang dibelakang Kurenai aka Anko.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu Anko-chan? Dia itu muridku, mana mungkin aku suka sama muridku sendiri"

Kata Kurenai dengan sedikit terbata dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah, Anko hanya menyeringai melihat kelakuan Sahabat baiknya itu.

"Hehh.. padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa loh. Lagipula apa masalahnya kalau dia seorang murid, tidak ada larangan kalau murid dan guru berpacaran kan, dia lumayan tampan juga. Ya, kalau kamu tidak mau buat aku saja bo-" sebelum perkataanya selesai kurenai sudah berteriak memotong perkataan Anko.

"TIDAK BOLEH" dengan pipi yang sudah memerah semakin memerah setelah menyadari apa yang sudah dia lakukan, Anko semakin menyeringai melihat kelakuan Kurenai.

"A-aku ke-ke to-toilet dulu" Kata Kurenai sambil berlari menghindari godaan dari Anko.

"Huhh.. padahal aku hanya menggodanya saja, kenapa dia selalu menganggap candaanku dengan serius sih.. huhh" Kata Anko dengan menghela nafas, sedangkan guru-guru yang lain hanya menghela nafas melihat Anko yang suka menjaili Kurenai dan sebagiannya hanya tertawa melihatnya hitung-hitung sedikit menghilangkan penat mereka setelah mengajar.

 ** _SCENE CHANGE Kantin_**

Sementara itu dikantin disalah satu bangku yang terdiri dari Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang memakan onigiri yang mereka beli.

"Mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, Naruto?" Kata Shikamaru dengan nada yang serius.

"Kita tunggu perintah selanjutnya, saat ini kita hanya seorang murid jangan melakukan dulu pergerakan sebelum ada perintah dari _'nya'_ " Balas Naruto dengan nada yang serius.

Sementara itu terdapat teriakan yang sangat berisik menurut Naruto dan Shikamaru di kantin yang ternyata terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduk Naruto cs.

"Apakah kau orang yang namanya Namikaze Naruto?" Kata gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Hn, ada yang bisa saya bantu, ettoo.." Balas Naruto dengan sedikit bingung memanggil gadis yang menujuk dirinya tersebut karena tidak tau namanya.

"Seri, Awashima Seri" kata gadis tersebut yang ternyata namanya Awashima Seri dengan body yang seksi dan blazer yang sedikit terbuka memeperlihatkan belahan dadanya membuat para lelaki yang melihatnya mimisan kecuali Naruto cs.

"Awashima-san, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata Naruto yang kembali bertanya hal yang sama.

"Namikaze Naruto, aku ingin kau menjadi pengawalku" perkataan dari Awashima Seri yang termasuk salah satu murid kelas 3 yang sangat disegani karena dia salah satu dari murid top terkuat Akademi meminta Namikaze Naruto yang katanya murid terlemah diangkatannya untuk menjadi pengawalnya yang tentu saja membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin terkaget mendengarnya.

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar, Awashima Seri-senpai meminta murid terlemah diangkatan kelas 1 menjadi pengawalnya"

"Apa kau belum tahu? Minggu lalu di kegiatan sparring antar kelas 1-A dan kelas 1-E dia mengalahkan murid jenius peringkat 1 di ujian masuk sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yang benar saja? Mana mungkin dia mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menghabiskan makanannya, setelah dia menghabiskan makanannya dia langsung berdiri lalu menatap gadis yang meminta menjadi pengawalnya.

"Aku menolak, senpai" Kata Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan terkejut dari semua orang yang ada dikantin.

"Oke, kalau begi-, tunggu dulu kau bilang apa barusan?" Kata Seri sedikit tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh juniornya tersebut.

"Aku menolak untuk menjadi pengawalmu, senpai" Kata Naruto sekali lagi dengan penolakannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menolaknya, Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Seri yang masih tidak percaya.

"Kare—" Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh suara bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan dilaksankan.

"Sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi, mungkin lain kali saja saya menjelaskannya, senpai" Kata Naruto yang langsung berjalan diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Lee melewati Awashima Seri yang masih terbengong dengan perkataan dari Naruto. Setelah Naruto pergi, Seri hanya mengepalkan tangannya tanda dia sedang kesal dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

'Namikaze Naruto, kau harus menjadi milikku' batin Awashima Seri dengan tangan yang masih mengepal dan juga tanda bahwa dia belum menyerah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

'Tunggu saja, kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku, Namikaze Naruto' batin Awashima Seri.

Sementara dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan wajah yang cantik namun dengan tatapan yang datar melihat kejadian barusan, lalu berbalik pergi menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

"Dia tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah, tidak semua apa yang dia inginkan bisa dia dapatkan" Kata gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah Arthuria Pendragon.

TBC

FAST UPDATE

Untuk para reader yang kecewa karena saya update lama tapi word nya dikit saya minta maaf, karena saya sibuk dengan pekerjaan saya. dan soal word nya sedikit saya minta maaf karena hanya segini yang saya bisa. Chap 4 ini hitung-hitung untuk melepas sedikit kekecewaan di Chap 3 yang word nya dikit jadi saya langsung update Chap 4 di hari ini. Saya mengeluarkan imajinasi yang ada pada kepala saya, jika masih kecewa di chap ini saya akan usahain next chap menjafi lebih baik lagi.

SEE YOU AGAIN

ozanlucifer out


	5. Chapter 5

Disuatu hutan yg sudah malam terdapat beberapa orang sedang beristirahat dan juga ada beberapa kereta roda yg terlihat mencurigakan.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai, jangan sampai kita ketahuan oleh penjaga kerajaan, kita melewati jalan rahasia yg sudah diberitahu oleh mereka jadi hati-hati saat kita nanti melanjutkan perjalanan" Ucap orang yg badannya sedikit kekar dan terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka.

"Hai, ketua" balas anak buahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka beristirahat suasana malam yg begitu mencekam terasa semakin mencekam dengan suasana yg sunyi.

 _'Entah kenapa malam ini firasatku sangat buruk dengan keadaan suasana malam ini yg begitu mencekam, apa ada sesuatu' batin pemimpin kelompok tersebut._ Beberapa menit setelahnya satu persatu orang dari kelompok tersebut menghilang bagai ditelan malam. Pemimpin kelompok tersebut bangkit dan mengeluarkan senjatanya dari pinggang yaitu sebuah pedang.

Melihat anak buahnya menghilang satu persatu membuatnya waspada terhadap sekitar. Setelah itu ada sesuatu yg terlempar kepada pemimpin tersebut dan itu sebuah kepala salah satu anak buahnya. Pemimpin kelompok tersebut terkaget lalu berteriak kepada orang yg melakukan itu pada anak buahnya.

"Keluarlah jika kau berani jangan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti pengecut, brengsek" Kata pemimpin dengan nada yg tinggi.

"Kau mengataiku pengecut sedangkan kau sendiri memasukan barang-barang ilegal secara sembunyi, bukannya kau yg pengecut tuan pedagang ilegal" Sebuah suara yg mendengung dihutan tersebut dan dengan suara yg begitu menakutkan membuat sisa dari kelompok orang-orang tersebut mengigil ketakutan.

"..." sang pemimpin tidak menjawab namun dia terdiam dan mengingat sesuatu. Dan sebuah ingatan yg dia sendiri langsung ketakutan mengingatnya.

 _'Siall... kenapa harus dengan 'dia' yg mengetahui keberadaanku saat akan masuk ke kerajaan ini' batin sang pemimpin._

Beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah 3 orang yg memakai topeng rubah, singa dan beruang dengan baju berwarna hitam dan juga jubah yg berwarna hitam. Kelompok tersebut yg melihat mereka keluar terkaget karena mereka tahu siapa 3 orang tersebut begitu juga dengan pemimpin mereka yg sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja setelah kami keluar, bukannya kalian bilang kalau kami pengecut karena membunuh orang-orang kalian dengan cara silent killing" ucap orang yg memakai topeng rubah.

Kelompok tersebut hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari orang dengan topeng rubah tersebut. Meskipun mereka menyerang 3 orang tersebut, mereka tidak yakin akan menang karena bagaimanapun 3 orang tersebut adalah orang-orang yg sudah membunuh kelompok seperti mereka yg melakukan sebuah tindakan ilegal.

Karena tidak ada yg menjawab dari kelompok tersebut orang yg memakai topeng rubah menyuruh orang bertopeng singa dan beruang untuk membereskan mereka dengan cepat.

Dimalam yg mencekam itu terdengar suara dari orang-orang yg menjerit setelah mereka dibunuh oleh 3 orang tersebut yg hanya menyisakan pemimpin mereka untuk diinterogasi.

"Jadi katakan pada kami bangsawan mana yg menyuruhmu memasukan barang-barang ilegal ini?" tanya si topeng rubah.

"A-aku tidak tahu, aku hanya disuruh oleh seseorang untuk memasukan barang-barang ini ke kerajaan dan akan melakukan negosiasi jika barang sudah sampai ke tempat yg sudah ditentukan" balas orang yg memiliki tubuh kekar teraebut atau pemimpin kelompok tersebut yg mereka bertiga bunuh.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa yg mempekerjakanmu?" tanya lagi si topeng rubah.

"H-Hai.. aku tidak tahu" balas lagi orang itu dengan ketakutan.

"Nahh... sekarang tunjukan kami jalan rahasia akan kau lalui untuk masuk ke kerajaan" si topeng rubah berucap.

Karena dia ketakutan dan tidak bisa apa-apa lagi dia hanya mengangguk dan menunjuk jalan rahasia yg akan dilalui. Setelah sampai didepan sebuah terowongan yg diketahui jalan rahasia untuk masuk ke kerajaan.

Sang topeng rubah yg melihat terowongan tersebut melakukan sebuah sihir yg meruntuhkan terowongan tersebut agar tertutup dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Lalu si topeng rubah menatap orang yg akan melakukan negosiasi ilegal tersebut dengan tatapan yg sulit dilihat karena tertutup oleh topeng.

Tanpa ragu dia memotong kepala dari orang yg akan melakukan negosiasi barang-barang ilegal itu.

"Kau selalu kejam seperti biasa tanpa pandang bulu" Ucap si topeng singa yg melihat si topeng rubah melakukan eksekusi tempat.

"Hn.. lebih baik kita pergi melapor ke Raja kalau misi tuntas meskipun tanpa mendapat informasi yg lengkap" balas si topeng rubah dan dibalas anggukan oleh dua orang bertopeng singa dan beruang.

Setelah mereka bertiga membakar orang-orang yg dibunuh dan menghancurkan barang-barang ilegal yg ada di kereta roda, mereka bertiga langsung menghilang ditelan malam.

 **Chapter 5**

Pagi di Akademi disalah satu kelas terdapat beberapa siswa sedang mendengarkan pelajaran yg dijelaskan oleh guru mereka. Kelas yg menurut kelas lain adalah yg terlemah namun mungkin kelas itu akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu karena mereka terus berlatih untuk menjadi kuat.

Disalah satu sudut kelas tersebut terdapat dua orang yg satu tertidur dan satu lagi mendengarkan penjelasan dari gurunya. Siswa yg tertidur memiliki ciri-ciri berambut nanas namun meskipun dia suka tidur dia adalah murid jenius dengan otaknya yg cerdas dan satu lagi adalah siswa yg beberapa hari lalu mengalahkan murid jenius diangkatannya. Yah mereka berdua adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Shikamaru Nara.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bel istirahat yg membuat pelajaran selesai dengan perginya guru tersebut setelah dia berpamitan kepada murid-muridnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terjadi kehebohan saat salah satu murid top kelas 3 datang ke kelasnya dengan berpakaian cukup sexy untuk murid laki-laki dan itu membuat beberapa murid laki-laki mimisan melihat belahan dada yg cukup terlihat dari murid top tersebut.

Murid top tersebut mencari orang yg dicarinya dan setelah dia menemukannya dia menghampiri orang yg dicarinya selama ini lalu dia duduk dibangku orang itu dengan sexy membuat kembali kehebohan dengan ke sexy annya dan mendapat beberapa tatapan tajam dari siswa yg ada di kelas itu.

"Heii.. Naruto-kun bagaimana jika kau menjadi pengawalku hmm~" tanya murid kelas 3 tersebut yg ternyata mencari Naruto.

"Jika kau menjadi pengawalku nanti aku akan berikan apapun yg kamu mau termasuk tubuhku, bagaimana Na-ru-to-kun~" lanjut murid itu dengan semakin menggoda dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan memperlihatkan belahan dada yg semakin terlihat jika diposisi tersebut dan itu membuat beberapa murid laki-laki pingsan melihatnya dan tatapan tajam dari siswi kelas tersebut semakin tajam.

Naruto tidak menggubris apa yg dikatan senpai nya tersebut padahal beberapa hari yg lalu dia telah menolaknya tapi dia tetap bersikeras mengingunkan dirinya menjadi pengawal dari senpainya tersebut.

"Gomen Awashima-senpai aku tidak tertarik menjadi pengawalmu, mungkin senpai bisa mencari siswa lain yg lebih kompeten daripada aku" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap senpai yg ada didepannya tanpa tergoda sedikitpun dengan godaan dari senpainya.

Lalu Naruto membangunkan Shikamaru untuk mengajaknya ke kantin dan meninggalkan Awashima Seri yg terdiam seperti batu karena godaanya tidak berpengaruh terhadap siswa yg dikatakan terlemah dan itu membuat siswi yg ada dikelasnya tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah Naruto dan Shikamaru pergi dari kelasnya Awashima Seri tersadar kalau dia sudah ditinggalkan oleh murid incarannya.

 _'K-kenapa dia tidak tergoda sama sekali oleh tawaranku meskipun aku menawarkan dan sudah siap menyerahkan tubuhku padanya' batinnya._

 _'Aku tidak akan menyerah aku akan mendapatkanmu Namikaze Naruto' lanjut batinnya._

Setelah kejadian absurd tersebut Naruto dan Shikamaru yg berada dikantin dihampiri oleh Menma dan Karin. Menma yg terus bercerita tentang kelas yg menyebalkannya dan hanya dijawab seperlunya oleh Shika dan Naruto karena menurut mereka itu bukanlah urusannya dan Karin yg terus menerus melihat Naruto dengan pipi yg bersemu merah.

"Karin kau sakit?" tanya Naruto.

"A-ahhh.. tidak kok Naruto-kun aku hanya kegerahan" balas gugup Karin. Sementara Menma hanya menyeringai melihat sepupunya.

"Hanya saja wajahmu merah, jika kau sakit lebih baik periksa ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Naruto.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun aku baik-baik saja" balas lagi Karin yg tetap gugup.

 _'N-naruto-kun begitu perhatian padaku' batin senang Karin._

"Ahh.. bagaimana kau mengantar Karin ke ruang kesehatan Naruto untuk diperiksa, aku ada keperluan sebentar jadi tidak bisa mengantar Karin ke ruang kesehatan" Ucap Menma sambil melihat ke arah Karin dengan mengedipkan matanya sebelah. Sementara Karin hanya melototi sepupunya itu yg seperti mengetahui perasaannya kepada Naruto.

"Yahh... Kalo begitu aku antar Karin ke ruang kesehatan" Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan mendekati Karin.

Karin yg melihat Naruto mendekatinya semakin gugup karena dialah penyebab dirinya seperti ini, jika berdua malah semakin gugup.

"Ayo aku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan, Karin" ucap Naruto kepada Karin dan hanya dibalas anggukan.

Menma yg melihatnya semakin menyeringai dan Shikamaru yg terheran namun tidak dia pedulikan dan dia berniat pergi ke kelasnya duluan.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Karin disebelahnya berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dengan tanpa sebuah pembicaraan karena Karin yg terlalu gugup bicara berdua dengan Naruto dan Naruro yg hanya cuek namun tetap memperhatikan Karin.

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan Karin diperiksa oleh petugas keaehatan dan mengatakan Karin tidak apa-apa mungkin hanya kecapean dan Karin disuruh istirahat saja diruang kesehatan.

Setelah memastikan Karin tidak apa-apa yg diauruh beristirahat di ruang kesehatan, Naruto pamit pergi ke kelasnya setelah menyuruh Karin untuk istirahat saja biar nanti dirinya bilang kepada Menma kalau dirinya di ruang kesehatan.

Tidak terasa waktu pelajaran dihari itu sudah selesai dan seluruh murid kembali ke asramanya masing-masing, namun tidak bagi Naruto karena ada panggilan dari Dewan OSIS untuk disuruh datang ke ruangan tempat para penanggung jawab sekolah ini.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun sampai di ruangan tempat Dewan OSIS dan disana juga terdapat beberapa siswa yg dikenalnya yaitu ada Menma, Karin, Sasuke dan satu lagi siswi yg berambut orange yg tidak dia kenali namun tahu kalau dia satu angkatan dengannya.

"Selamat datang di Dewan OSIS Akademi Magic Knight School, maaf menggangu kepulangan kalian ke asrama karena panggilan mendadak dariku" Ucap seorang dengan kacamata nya.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Kaichou di sekolah ini, namaku adalah Munakata Reishi" lanjut orang berkacamata yg ternyata Kaicho itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yg sedikit malas.

"Langsung saja, aku memanggil kalian adalah untuk menawarkan kalian menjadi salah satu bagian dari Dewan OSIS, bagaimana?" Ucap sang kaicho.

"Setahu saya biasanya murid yg menjadi anggota Dewan OSIS biasanya dari murid yg berperingkat 10 besar di ujian masuk, tapi kenapa anda membawa saya yg bukan termasuk murid dari peringkat 10 besar itu?" Ucap lagi Naruto sambil bertanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yg melihat Naruto yg telah mengalahkannya disebuah sparring antar kelas memandang benci orang itu karena Naruto telah membuat dirinya yg seorang bangsawan Uchiha merasakan malu.

"Kau mungkin hanya akan disuruh menjadi babu di Dewan OSIS ini pecundang" ucap Sasuke dengan kata-kata yg sinis sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan dari Uchiha itu.

"Ckckck.. Uchiha-kun kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan kata-katamu yg kotor itu dan aku tidak menyukai penindasa seperti itu" ucap sang kaichou.

"Jadi aku tidak akan memasukanmu ke Dewan OSIS" lanjut kaichou yg membuat semua yg ada diruangan tersebut terkaget mendengarnya begitu pula dengan orang yg diaebutkan yg paling terkejut mendengar dari Kaichou nya itu.

"K-kenapa aku tidak jadi dimasukan?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yg tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak menyukai sifatmu itu, kau berbeda dengan Itachi, dia lebih baik darimu dalam semua hal" Kata kaichou yg membandingkan Sasuke dengan Kakaknya Itachi.

"Jadi aku sarankan kau untuk pulang saja ke asramamu dan renungkan yg ku katakan barusan" lanjut lagi sang kaichou.

Semua yg ada diruangan itu terdiam dan terkaget dengan apa yg dilakukan sang Kaichou kepada Sasuke, mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan tidak ingin melawan karena bagaimanapun sang Kaichou adalah salah satu murid terkuat diangkatannya.

Sasuke yg diperlakukan seperti itu merasa terhina dan menatap tidak percaya kepada kaichou nya. Dan dia tidak menerimanya namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun lalu dia pun menatap tajam kepada Naruto yg menurutnya gara-garanya membuat dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini.

 _'Tunggu saja kau Naruto aku akan membalasmu, dan aku akan membalas semua penghinaan ini semua' batin Sasuke dan ia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan wajah penuh dendam._

Setelah kepergian Sasuke semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Nah.. bagaimana dengan kalian Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Menma, Uzumaki Karin dan Senju Kyubi dengan penawaran ku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Kaicho kepada 4 calon murid Dewan OSIS.

"Yahh.. Aku menerimanya karena menolakpun kau akan tetap memaksanya" ucap Menma lalu Karin dan Kyuubi mengangguk kecuali dengan Naruto dan itu mendapat tatapan dari Kaicho.

"Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kaicho kepada Naruto.

"Kau harusnya tahu sistem disekolah ini, aku adalah orang dengan nilai ujian masuk yg paling terakhir, akan banyak yg tidak menyukainya jika aku masuk ke Dewan OSIS ini" ucap panjang lebar Naruto.

"Karena itulah aku ingin mengubah sistem ini dan aku telah mendapat persetujuan dari Kepala Sekolah tentang ini jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" balas Kaicho.

"Huuuhhh... Baiklah aku menerimanya, jikapun menolak kau akan terus mencari alasan supaya aku tetap masuk ke Dewan OSIS ini" kata Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari kaichou.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasangkan kalian dengan salah satu anggota Dewan OSIS, Menma-kun kau akan bersama dengan Itachi-kun, Karin bersama Shion, Senju-kun akan bersama Cao Cao dan Naruto-kun akan bersama Arthuria" kata Kaichou.

Setelah itu anggota Dewan OSIS yg diucapkan namanya maju semua dan mendekati kohai mereka yg baru. Naruto yg berhadapan dengan Arthuria hanya saling tatap. Disesi terakhir mereka berkenalan dan akan dilanjutkan besok karena hari ini sudah waktunya jam pulanh. Kaichou yg melihat Arthuria dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

 _'Mungkin ini akan menyenangkan disisa tahun terkahirku disekolah ini, setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Kepala Sekolah dan ini akan menjadi awal yg bagus untuk kedepannya' Batin kaicho. Ia tidak mempercayainya awalnya namun dia dibuat bungkam dengan kertas yg menunjukan sesuatu yg menarik dari kepala sekolah._

Dan setelah itu semuanya kembali pulang ke asrama. Dikamar Naruto ia hanya membayangkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Arthuria yg tidak ia sangka.

"Dibimbing oleh wanita terkuat disekolah sepertinya menarik dan tidak kusangka dia jadi sekuat ini" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 _'Sepertinya orang itu mengetahui tentang diriku dari kepala sekolah dan Kaichou itu cukup menarik' batin Naruto._

"Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan apa yg tidak kudapatkan sebelum bersekolah disini" ucap Naruto.

Sementara disuatu tempat dimana Arthuria Pendragon tinggal yg sedang menatap bulan dan membayangkan seseorang yg dulu pernah menyelamatkannya.

 _'Dimana kau berada aku selalu mencarimu namun tidak pernah kudapatkan hasil yg memuaskanku, aku akan selalu mencarimu dimanapun kau berada' batin Arthuria dengan wajah yg sendu._

 _Bersambung..._

Hello aku melanjutkan fic dari saudaraku. Aku berharap tidak mengecewakan kalian. Jika kalian tidak suka atau gimana itu tidak apa-apa karena bagaimanapun aku tidak tau alur yg sebenarnya dari cerita fic ini, aku hanya melanjutkan cerita fic saudaraku ini dengan ide yg ada dikepalaku.

Untuk fic yg Terkuat dan Naruto Selingkuh mohon bersabar yahh sedang proses pembuatan mungkin sekitar 50-60% jadi kalian tunggu saja yahh.

Sekian dan Terima Kasih.

 **I Am Out**


	6. Pemberitahuan

Chapter 5 sudah update yahh. Aku tunggu komen dan saran dari kalian. Aku adalah saudara dari pembuat fic ini yg sebenarnya karena saudaraku yg pembuat fic ini gak bisa lanjutin jadi aku lanjutin. Cerita di Chapter 5 ini ide asli ceritaku jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan karena cerita dari chapter 1-4 adalah cerita asli dari saudaraku dan ada yg aku rubah sedikit dari chapter 1-4 itu. Jadi maaf kalo kalian gak suka dari fic ceritaku ini hehehe.

Sekian dan Selamat Membaca.

Untuk fic Terkuat dan Naruto Selingkuh harap bersabar yahh sedang dalam proses.


End file.
